


The Hell of the Living

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hell of the living is not something that will be: if there is one, it is what is already here, the hell where we live every day, that we form by being together. There are two ways to escape suffering it. The first is easy for many: accept the hell and become such a part of it that you can no longer see it. The second is risky and demands constant vigilance and learning: seek and be able to recognize who and what, in the midst of the hell, are not hell, then make them endure, give them space.</p><p>- <i>Invisible Cities</i>, Italo Calvino -</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hell of the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



> Set at some point between _Red John_ and _My Blue Heaven_.

He doesn’t look surprised when he raises his cup of tea to find her staring down at him.

“You look good,” he says, and if he was any other man she would think he’s checking her out.

Not him though, and it’s safer that way. “Am I supposed to return the compliment?”

“Not really, no. Are you here on vacation?”

She smirks, shakes her head. “I’m here to see a friend.”

“What a pity. This island is lovely, you know.”

They fall back into silence, because as beautiful as the landscape may be, the only thing that truly matters is being close to the people you love.

“How are the kids?” he asks, and it’s not the first time she finds herself wondering if he can actually read minds.

“They’re fine,” she smiles, “thank you.” They’re her reason to live and they’re safe now, and she’s not just thanking him for asking.

“You’re welcome,” he replies easily; even though neither of them mentions Red John, they both know that’s what the other is thinking about.

She lets her gaze travel into the distance, right where the waves crash against the shoreline. “Was it worth it?”

His eyes light up with some indefinable emotion. “What do you think?”

A shudder runs down her spine, memories of the nightmare she’s lived in for so long rising up like smoke and ashes. She doesn’t even want to think what she would have done if she’d lost her kids the way he lost his daughter.

“I have to go. Stay safe, Patrick,” and it’s her who leans forward to press a quick peck on his cheek.

“You too, Madeleine.” She can almost hear the unspoken ‘give my love to Lisbon’ that hangs between them.

Then she turns around and walks away into the sunset.


End file.
